


SanversPalooza

by blondezilla90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, Smut, Strap-On, Teasing, consent tho!, praise kink if u squint, random fics, slight restraint if you squint some more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/pseuds/blondezilla90
Summary: Just a place for me to post random sanvers fics. I also take prompts. From Fluffy G rated cuteness to full on explicit, dirty smut prompts. Hit. Me. Up.





	1. Phones

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just write...and this is what happens....and I am sorry...no really I am not...I am just bored....but please feel free to send me prompts :D  
> Also, all the mistakes are mine....

**_I miss you and I want you. Now._ **

Alex coughs loudly as she scrolls through her text thread with Maggie, stumbling over a picture of her girlfriend laying what seems to be naked in her bed. Coffee spills everywhere and almost runs out of her nose. She notices how a bunch of Agents turn towards her and she quickly slams down her mug along with her phone, trying to refill her lungs with oxygen.

“You okay,” Winn asks as he turns in his chair, looking at Alex whose eyes are glazed with nears and her cheeks beet red.

“Uhh hhuuuuu,” she mumbles and excuses herself to the bathroom, grabbing her phone as she goes. She wipes it down and curses at the sticky screen, nearly dropping it when it buzzes in her hand and Maggies picture appears on the screen. It takes several tries to accept the phone call.

“Miss me, Danvers?” Alex can hear the smugness in her voice, knowing full well how to make a fool out of her.

“You _can't_ just send me pictures like that when I am at _work_ ,” Alex immediately replies and rolls her eyes, grabbing some paper towels to wipe down her shirt.

“Can't help it I am stuck at home, alone.....and horny. Especially after last night....” Alex blushes even more at her words, biting her lip as a shiver runs through her body at the memories that fill her mind.

“Maggie please,” Alex whines into the phone, while tucking it between her face and shoulder, moving towards the sink to wash her hands. Curse that hot girlfriend of hers for constantly turning her in a jittery gay mess.

“Hmmm.....say that again,” Maggie moans a little and Alex finally notices the not so normal breathing pattern.

“Are you....” She can't even finish her question, another moan escaping her girlfriend on the other end of the line.

“Maggie you can't....” Alex is stuttering and blushing and feeling her panties get incredibly wet, her core tingling.

“I can...and I am...and I wish you were here to help me....I miss that very talented tongue of yours...”

“I wish I was there as well....”

“Come home,” she whines and Alex sighs.

“You know I can't.....” and she wishes it was different. God damn her responsibilities.

“Help me,” Maggie breathes into the phone and Alex flushes, making her way into one of the stalls.

“Help you how?”

“Tell me what you would do to me...if you were here.....”

“You know damn well what I would do to you....I'd skip foreplay altogether and just fuck you senseless with my mouth, tongue and fingers....and just like last night I'd make you come over and over and over again until you'd beg me to stop.” Maggie hisses on the other side of the line and hears how she is shifting around in the bed.

“Tell me what are you doing right now?”

“I am on my front, phone on the pillow and on speaker, while my fingers fucking me good...I just wish they were yours....you always reach places I never can and I am so....fucking wet.....”

“I wish I was there to replace your hand, to fuck you hard from behind. Hmmm....maybe I will just do that tonight.”

Maggie's breath hitches and Alex knows she is close. Making sure no one was around she decides to give her girlfriend the final push she needs to reach her orgasm.

“Come for me Maggie....fuck your fingers hard and fast and rub your clit and come for me...and I promise you tonight I will make you come so hard you won't stop....” The very same moment Kara walks into the bathroom.

“Alex are you....OHMYGOD.....” Kara screams as she overhears Alex and Maggie moaning through Alex's phone, covering her ears as if she is hearing the screeching of a banshee. Alex nearly drops her phone into the toilet in shock, her entire body flooding with embarrassment.

_Damn her sister and her damn superhearing._

“I ….gotta go,” Kara mumbles and leaves the bathroom. Alex buries her face in her hand, nearly forgetting Maggie who was still on the line.

“Was...that your sister?”

“Uhhhhuuuu and she just overheard how I pretty much have phone sex with you.” As sigh escapes Alex and Maggie chuckles on the other side.

“Go talk...to her? Or ignore her...I will hop into the shower and wait for you to come home.”

“I am waaaaaaay too mortified to leave this stall right now. I may just stay here until I can go home.” That causes Maggie to laugh loudly.

“It's nice to know this amuses you so much.”

“Sorry....we're scarring little Danvers for life....aren't we?”

“You are not really sorry and yes we are?”  
  
“Nope...nope not one bit.”

 


	2. Moody

**Moody**

 

_Shit_

_Shit shit shit_

That particular word raced through Alex Danvers mind in a constant mantra, haunting her as she thought back to her day while laying in her bed curled in a ball, holding her lower body.

She had gotten up moody and bloated and just instantly felt like falling back into bed, hiding under her covers and just forgetting the rest of the world, but there was that one, little nagging thing in her life: her job. Against her will she got our of bed, got ready and made herself go. As soon as she arrived, a way too cheerful Kara walked towards her, carrying a cup of coffee to hand it to her.

“Good morning,” she sing sang and smiled brightly, while Alex just shot her look and rolled her eyes. That made Kara stop and eye her from head to toe, cringing a little.

“Period?” Alex nodded at that and took a long sip of her coffee as she walked over to her desk. There was a quick woosh and a few seconds later Kara was back with a bottle of advil.

“You may need them later,” she said as she tossed them over to her sister, retreating immediately with the knowledge that a moody Alex on her period wasn't something pleasant to be around.

xxxxxxxx

Her day went oby slowly, which made it all worse since it seemed it was Winn mission to piss her off one way or another. She was aggravated towards everyone, the pain in her lower body just kept getting worse with every snide remark she got from the guys. They had NO idea how it sucked to be a woman sometimes, especially Alex who had to deal with severe cramps once a month. She tried to suck it up and focus on some of her paperwork, wishing something would happen to distract her.

As if someone had read her mind, her phone vibrated and Alex picked it up, swiping over the screen.

_Free tonight for some company at a certain bar with pool and drinks?_

_Not really. Sorry Mags._

Her reply was short and she put her phone away, but seconds later the phone buzzed and she checked it again.

_U ok? Want me to come over to your place?_

_Nha, i'm no mood for company._

_Why? U sure u ok?_   
  
_Yes Maggie, I am okay._

This time instead of a quick reply her phone buzzed with an incoming call. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes a little. Why did people go on her nerves this much when she had her period. As if she didn't have enough to deal with.

“Maggie, I said I am okay,” she snapped as she picked up. There was a short silence until Maggie spoke up.

“Hello to you too....and sorry for worrying....what the hell is up?” Her tone was demanding and Alex sighed once more, starting to feel only a little bad.

“I just want to be alone tonight okay? I will see you tomorrow.” Alex huffed a bit, not really knowing why the hell she was acting the way she was, but either way she just wanted to be left alone.

“Fine,” Maggie replied and hung up.

xxxxxxx

Hours later Alex was thinking back at her behavior and she regretted it. She and Maggie had been still patching things up after the last fight they had. The one where Alex was completely overwhelmed with the new situation she was in, breaking up with Maggie, only later realizing how stupid she had been and how sorry she truly was, especially after Maggie had spend her first night at her place.

She sighed and grabbed her phone to see if she had any new messages, but her phone wasn't blinking. Of course Maggie was ignoring her and of course she wouldn't forgive her this time after Alex had been such a bitch. She sometimes hated herself for who she was, but being in a relationship was new to her and the challenges that came with it were difficult. Sometimes she forgot she now had a partner she could rely on, someone who cared for her and someone who she cared for as well.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a loud knock on the door. Slowly she crawled out of bed and wrapped a duvet around her. Slowly she waddled over to the door and looked through her peephole, her eyes scrunching together as she spotted Maggie. She opened the door and looked outside, causing Maggie to eye her from head to toe.

“I know you said you wanted to be alone and I am still kinda mad how you snapped at me, but I met Kara at the bar and she told me you had a visit from your little friend. So I figured I may just drop it and take care of you with my own personal cramp remedy,” she spoke and held up a hot water bottle and a bottle of wine. The corner of Alexs mouth tugged upwards and her eyes got misty.

_God, stop being so emotional._

“Come in,” she mumbled and stepped aside. Maggie made her way inside and pushed the door closed, leaning in to pull Alex down for a kiss. As she pulled away she pointed towards the bed, while she walked into the kitchen to heat up some water and uncork the wine, grabbing to glasses. Alex smiled and made her way back to bed, laying down while watching Maggie.

“Here this will help,” she said as she walked over to her girlfriend, handing her the waterbottle, which Alex put on her lower body, hugging it tightly. She observed Maggie as she kicked off her shoes and plopped down next to Alex, handing her a glass of wine.

“I am sorry how I acted. I get hormonal and snappy and just....I am in so much pain,” Alex muttered into her glass. Maggie nodded, took a sip and grabbed her glass, putting both on the nightstand.

“Turn on your stomach and lay on the hot water bottle,” she instructed and Alex nodded her head, doing so as she was told. Maggie smiled and climbed on her back, raising her shirt enough to start giving her lower back a massage.

“Oh my god...that's....amazing,” Alex mumbled into the pillow as she relaxed completely under Maggie, feeling her lean over.

“Next time just tell me what is up, okay? I am here to help, not to make things worse,” she breathed into her ear, placing a tiny kiss on her neck before sitting up and pressing her thumbs into Alex's lower back.

“Hmmmkay,” she mumbled absentmindedly. Maggie was definitely a keeper.

 


	3. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WarriorClexa (Dizzz for youuuu gurl xDDD)
> 
> "Maggie and Alex cooking together and then they hook up on the kitchen counter :))))"

**Cooking**

 

“Okay the next step is to put the already cooked pasta into the casserole dish along with the veggies and chopped up chicken....” Maggie spoke but Alex was far from listening. She played with the stem of her wine glass, her cheeks flushed after having already starting her third glass. Her concentration long gone on what her girlfriend was doing. Instead it diverted her attention to her boobs clad in a super tight white shirt.

“And at last you top it off with sand and vinegar and maybe a chopped Alien to give it the right spice,” Maggie said as she noticed Alex wasn't even listening.

“Uhh..huh... sounds good,” Alex dreamily replied and put down her glass of wine. The detective chuckled at that and rolled her eyes, adding sauce and cheese to their dinner and putting it into the oven. Alex made sure to stare at her girlfriends ass, biting her lower lip.

“Danvers, you are completely useless in the kitchen...you know that, right?” Maggie's tone was playful as she turned around and stepped closer to the agent, crowding her against the kitchen counter. Alex nodded her head and moved her hand to Maggie's hips, grasping them.

“Can't help it when you are so distracting...,” she mumbled and leaned down slowly, puckering her lips to land a kiss on Maggie, who pulled away with a smirk.

“Maybe you should lay off the wine next time.” Her tone is teasing and Alex pouted at her, sticking out her lower lip while scrunching up her nose. Maggie laughed at that and used both her hands to cup her face, pulling her down for a kiss. She meant to make it quick and innocent, but Alex Danvers had different plans. She pulled the detective closer to her as she opened her mouth against hers, slipping her tongue between her lips to deepen the kiss. Maggie's breath hitched in surprise, but she obliged, returning the kiss with the same intensity. Sparks flew between them and Alex moaned as she spun them around, pressing Maggie against the counter. Her hands were all over her girlfriend, her lips kissing every inch of skin she could reach. The detective moaned, feeling herself get incredibly wet at Alex ministrations.

“I want you.” Three simple words Alex muffled into Maggie's neck, causing her to shiver. Quick hands slipped beneath her shirt, pulling it over her head. Alex gasped at the sight and leaned in to close her mouth around her bra clad boob, biting her nipple through the material. Maggie arched her back at that and hissed, her own hands tugging at clothing in order to get it off Alex. Frantic kisses were shared and moans filled the air, clothes being tossed around the kitchen until Alex finally, finally had stripped down Maggie to her panties, grabbing her hips to lift her up on the counter. Maggie hissed at the cold surface underneath her, welcoming it at the same time on her burning core. Alex looked up with dark eyes full of desire, parting the detectives thighs to step between them, her mouth attaching to her left boob as her hand grabbed the other. Maggie gasped, her hands grabbing a fist full of her hair as her hips bucked. Another gush of wetness pooled between her legs and Maggie was ready to simply hump Alex until she came.

“Please, babe.....,” Maggie rasped out and Alex grinned, giving her nipple a hard nip before sliding down her body, inhaling deep as her nose nudges the wet spot on her panties.

“So wet,” Alex mumbled and flicked her tongue out to press against her clit through the thin material, causing Maggie to arch her back, biting her lip hard. Without any warning Alex ripped the material between her legs and dove in, swiping her tongue from her opening to her clit. Maggie screamed in surprise and gasped, spreading her legs further to give Alex more room. “Fuck, Danvers....”

“That's what I intend to do.” Her voice drips with sex and she decided she needs to occupy her mouth with other things than talking. She attached her moth to Maggie's core, swirling her tongue around her clit, lapping at the moisture that was pooled there.

“Fucking hell, Danvers,” Maggie hissed as Alex trusted her tongue deep into her body, her nose nudging against her clit. If one thing Maggie Sawyer loved most it was the talented tongue of her girlfriend.

“You taste so good, so good.....,” Alex rasped out as she came up for air, looking up at Maggie's face whose head was thrown back in ecstasy. She needed to make her cum now. Right now. She moved up and attached her lips to her right boob, her teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh as two of her fingers unexpectedly thrusted into the detectives body, who trashed around as Alex fucked her hard and deep with her fingers, adding a third as she bit down even harder on her girlfriends nipple.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck Alex.....so close so close.” Maggie was a garbled mess, a mess only Alex fucking Danvers could turn her into. Alex released her nipple and soothed it with her tongue, dragging her tongue over the collarbone and neck, finally stopping at her ear.

“Cum for me....Maggie,” she whispered as she curled her fingers and pressed her thumb against Maggie's clit. As if on cue the detective convulsed around her fingers, a loud moan escaping her. Only very slowly Maggie came down from her high, her thighs and lower body twitching with aftershocks. She whined at the loss of Alex fingers, who just looked her in the eyes as she raised her hand to lick it clean.

“You're such a little minx, Danvers.” Her breath is still ragged and Alex smiled proudly, wiping her glistening chin before leaning in to press her lips against Maggie's.

“A little minx you love, Sawyer.” She slowly pulled away from the sweet kiss, causing Maggie to push her away and hop off the counter.

“We got another 15 minutes before the casserole is done. Let's see if I can make you cum twice till than.” Alex grinned goofily at that at that, while Maggie tugged her closer to attach her mouth to hers. Her intention was to steer Alex over to the couch, but she made it only to the dinner table.

“Good enough for me,” she mumbled and pushed Alex on the table, ravishing her than and there. It was save to assume Maggie made her cum thrice before they nearly burned down the entire apartment over the forgotten casserole in the oven and they ordered pizza in while Alex made sure they both were equal in score before the delivery boy arrived.

 


	4. Equals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the prompt by thewisebrownkid:
> 
> post 2x09 with sanvers makeup sex but not really rough or anything, just gentle as if its their second time. then kara walks in on them the next morning. 
> 
> So this is what I came up with it...IDK....if you like it...but....my imagination ran with it....

**Equals**

 

**“I just wanna be happy.... with you.....”**

**“You get one, Alex.”**

**“Understood.”**

Alex felt a huge sense of relief all of the sudden, the knot in her stomach loosening as she leaned in and engulfed Maggie in a hug. Tears still brimming in her eyes as she hugged her a little just a little tighter, afraid Maggie was going to slip from her again.

_Next time, maybe forever._

“Thank you,” she breathed out and Maggie moved her right hand up to to put it protectively on Alex head. The simple gesture did it for Alex. The pent up regret and anxiety broke lose, big tears suddenly streaming down her face. They didn't move and Alex bit her lip hard in order not to alert Maggie, but as if she had a sixth sense, Maggie tugs at her hair to pull her head back a bit.

“Hey....hey...Alex....it's okay....,” she whispered and Alex shook her head frantically, the sobs finally breaking free.

“No...nono...no....no...it's not....,” she sobbed and fixed eyes at the floor, “i am so sorry....so so sorry.....and...Maggie...I just....I am stupid....i am falling for you so hard and I am so scared I will lose you due to my inexperience and I just....what if I am being stupid again and what if you just walk out on me.....”

“Hey...Alex....hey....come here,” Maggie spoke, her heart breaking into a million pieces. She sighed as she wrapped her arms tightly around the slightly taller woman, holding her as close as possible.

“I won't just walk out on you...okay? I care way too much for you to just do that....but you need to understand that instead of pushing me away, you need to let me in..even if things get rough. We're equals in this relationship....” Her voice is soothing, her hands rubbing Alex's back. Tiny hiccups are left, the full blown sobs calming.

“I swear, I will Maggie.....I can't promise I won't make mistakes, but I will swear I won't push you away.” Her voice iws muffled and Maggie smiled at that, turning her head slightly to kiss her temple.

“That's all I am asking for...”

Very slowly Alex let her grip get loose around Maggie, raising her head to look into the detectives eyes. Maggie felt herself melting at her face, her red nose, puffy eyes and swollen lips from biting them in anxiety. Her hands cup Alex face and she wipes the remaining tears away, pulling her in for a soft kiss. The agent immediately responded and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss just a little more.

“Come 'ere,” Maggie mumbled and stepped away enoug from Alex, tugging her hand and making her follow towards the bed in Alex apartment. The agent obliged in amazement and gasped as they arrived at their destination, Maggie spinning on her heels in order to undress her girlfriend.

“What are....” Alex tried to say, but Maggie interrupted her.

  
“Shh...let's not talk...just feel...”

The two of them slowly stripped down their clothing, Alex watching Maggie intently as she crawled on her king size bed, outstretching her hand to Alex to pull her up and closer. Both of them are stark naked, kneeling across from each other, staring into each others eyes. Maggie raised her hands and slid them around Alex, cupping her ass in her hands as she pressed their bodies together. No words were exchanged as they explored each others bodies, hands caressing and nails lightly scratching, while tongues fought over dominance. Maggie gripped her even tighter and pulled her as close as she possibly could, their boobs mushed together, their stomachs touching and their pelvies seemingly looking like they were glued together. Alex on the other hand tugged her head back enough to press her mouth against Maggie, kissing her with an urgency and intensity she never felt before.

The two let themselves slide down on the bed into a laying position, Maggie on top of Alex. The kiss grew more intense as Alex shifted enough to wrap her legs around Maggie's hips, pressing her wet core against her stomach. Moans escaped them and Alex hand finally wedged between their bodies, running it down between Maggie's legs. The detective moaned at the contact of Alex finger flicking her clit, spreading her knees and sliding them to the side to open herself up more. Without further preamble Alex slipped a finger into Maggie's body, groaning loudly as she felt the wetness drip from her core onto her finger and down her hand.

“Touch me,” Alex whispered as she pulled away from the kiss to refill her lung with oxygen. Maggie's lips were swollen and she stared as Alex, slowly using her hand to slip between their bodies as well, finding the wetness between her girlfriends thighs. They moaned as Maggie slipped two fingers into Alex body, who in return did the same to the detective.

No words were spoken. No words were needed. Kisses were shared as sounds of panting and the wet slide of their fingers filled the air. The were equal and that brought tears to Alex eyes when she nipped at Maggie's lower lip, kissing her once more while pressing her fingers even deeper into her girlfriends body.

_They were equal._

_As friends._

_As partners._

_As lovers._

_And they needed to treat each other as such._

Her breath hitched at the realization and Maggie pressed her palm into her clit, her fingers working Alex towards a very intense orgasm. A lone tear slipped down her cheek when Maggie pulled away to look at her, increasing her pace enough to make the detective let go, grinding her own body once, twice on her hand before cumming herself. They held each other tightly as the waves of their passion ebbed away, Maggie's forehead firmly pressed against Alex's, the two of them sharing one breath.

“I think, I love you, Danvers.....don't...hurt me again... _please_ ,” Maggie whispered quietly, but loud enough for Alex to catch it. Her heart leaps in her chest and instead of replying she just hugs Maggie tighter, pressing her lips to her nose. That caused the detective to smile and she snuggled closer into Alex's body, putting her head on her shoulder as she inhaled her scent. If it was up to them, the two could stay like this for the rest of their lives and they'd be okay with just that.

xxxxxxxx

The rays of sun shone through the curtains of the window, a slight motning breeze cooling the apartment enough. There was a loud woosh and a thump against the door, but neither Maggie nor Alex reacted as the two of them were still sleeping peacfully, Maggie's head on Alex's chest, her arm wrapped around her torso and their legs tangled. The door to the apartment opened and Kara furrowed her eyes. It wasn't Alex to leave her door unlocked, despite being a badass DEO Agent. 

"Alex?" She said as she looked around, biting her lip as she saw Maggie and Alex wrapped up in each other still sleeping, trying to ignore the fact the two of them were najed beneath the thin bedsheet. A small smile grazed her featutes and she simply puts the box with donuts on the kitchen counter, not before sneaking two and stuffing her face with them, reaching or a pen to scribble a note down. Satisfied, Kara made her way over to the window and took one last glance at her sister. She was truly happy for her Alex. Even more so the two managed to make up for the fight the day before. With that Kara jumped out of the window, flying to the DEO Headquaters in order to let J'onn know that Alex may be late to work today.

Even J'onn couldn't contain that small smile while Kara broke the news to him.

 


	5. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Karas eath birthday, but that won't stop Maggie from teasing and fucking the life out of Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So random one shot....smutty one shot....Thanks for my Kru for making me write this and shoutout to Bianca for helping me proofread. You rock girl!

Alex walked over to the bar for another round of drinks, when suddenly she felt her favorite detective press into her back.

“I cannot WAIT to get you home,” Maggie whispered as she leaned into her, pressing her hips into Alex's backside. The agent hissed and tried to control herself, biting her lower lip as she turned around.

She _hated_ Maggie.

No, she loved her.

But she _HATED_ her.

Today was Kara's earth birthday and after spending the entire day with her, Alex and the super friends promised to continue their celebration at the alien bar, with promise of alcohol and lots of fun. They only had arrived a mere thirty minutes ago. It took approximately forty five seconds after arrival for Alex to realize that the only intention Maggie had, for this night, was to tease her mercilessly and have her dripping wet without even touching her.

And Maggie's plan was working.

The first thing Alex had noticed after brushing her lips over Maggie's to greet her was the slight bulge in her pants as her girlfriend hugged her tightly. Maggie smirked at her as she noticed Alex's reaction and pressed another breathy kiss to her lips, before Winn commented they should get a room, hiding behind James as he laughed. Reluctantly, Maggie pulled away from Alex and joined the others in the booth, patting the space next to her for Alex to slide in.

Big mistake.

Maggie's only mission was to drive her insane. Her body bumping her, touching her whenever the chance presented. At one point she laced their hands together and moved them to her hip, pressing Alex hand against the bulge in her pants. Alex blushed as she tugged her hand away, causing Kara to look at her.

“You okay, Alex?” Her voice was curious and Alex took a big sip of her water.

“I'm good...I'm good...just...I need to...use the bathroom.” With that she excused herself and made her way into the back, leaving a confused group behind. Maggie looked after her and bit the inside of her cheeks, sliding out of the booth.

“I'm gonna check on her...,” she smiled as she got up, following her girlfriend. She found Alex bend over the sink, splashing cold water at her face. That caused Maggie to chuckle and Alex to straighten up, searching for her eyes as she looked into the mirror.

“I hate you...why...why are you doing this to me today?” Alex blurted out, causing Maggie to move closer to her, bracketing her hips as she put her hands on the sink, leaning in to put her chin on her shoulder.

“I wanna see you...squirm,” she breathed into her ear, “I want you desperate, for me...I want you dripping for me later when I bend you over and fuck you like there's no tomorrow....I want you screaming my name...All. Night. Long.” Alex whimpered at her words. She actually whimpered, trying to control her breathing as Maggie flicked out her tongue against her neck, licking a long line up to her jaw.

“Color?” She mumbled into her skin, causing Alex's heart to jump.

“Green,” she muttered back and turned around in the detectives arms, looking down at her face. Her hand came up to touch her right dimple, tracing a line all the way to her lips, causing Maggie to smile even more as she got on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Alex's.

“We should get back...They might think we are doing something in here.” She grinned as she pulled away, pecking Alex's lips once more before leaving the bathroom. The agent sighed loudly. She was in for a long, torturous night.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

She straightened her clothes and splashed some more water at her face, washing her hands before leaving the bathroom herself, witnessing how the group drank a round of tequila shots.

“Who knew this tiny specimen of a human could drink like a filthy sailor?” Lucy said as she laughed, happy to be around the super friends after a long time away.

“You ain't seen nothing yet, Lane. She even drinks ME under the table.” Alex laughed as she slid back into the booth next to Maggie, smiling as she noticed they saved her a shot.

“Kudos to you Maggie...I think no one has managed to do that yet,” Winn answered as he took a sip of his beer. Maggie simply shrugged her shoulders and took Alex's hand to lick it, pouring a good amount of salt on her hand. Alex shivered at the touch and smirked, grabbing a lime and her shot. Maggie nodded her head and Alex licked the salt, drank the tequila and bit into the lime, making a face at the sour taste.

“That was oddly sexual.” Winn laughed, making a face as he felt Kara slapping him.

“Don't talk about my sister and her girlfriend like that, please.” She grimaced at the thought and took another sip of her own drink.

“Fiancée,” Alex corrected her and smiled as she tilted her head to the side and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Maggie's lips, causing the group to awe a bit.

“Who knew, intimacy-o-phobe Alex Danvers would be the first one in our group to get hitched.” Winn smirked, receiving a death glare from Alex, making him flinch under her gaze.

“Well it's not as surprising, because we always knew you would be last, amirite little computer geek,” Maggie teased Winn and turned her head to Alex.

“Besides I just needed the right person,” She added, leaning in to kiss Maggie's cheek.

“You guys are so sweet you are going to make me throw up,” Kara said and downed her drink, giggling madly as she noticed Lena Luthor walking into the bar. She flailed her arms wildly through the air, causing the brunette to make her way over to the booth of the super friends. Maggie laughed at her antics and scooted closer to Alex so Lena could squeeze into the booth with them. The group kept talking and more alcohol flowed, causing Lucy, Kara and Winn to be insanely giggly and silly and drunk. Alex and Maggie both were pacing themselves, knowing they would not survive the night ahead intoxicated.

“BODDDDYYYSHOOOOOOTTTTSSSSS,” Lucy yelled as she carried a tray full of tequila shots over the both. Lena blushed at that and Kara's eyes glazed over in excitement.

Everyone took turns, playfully taking silly semi body shots off of each other, until it was Alex and Maggie's turn. The agent stared at detective as she leaned in and licked her neck, moving the salt shaker up to pour a generous amount on her. Alex hissed and the others watched as Maggie grabbed the little glass and the lime, pushing the lime between Alex's lips. Within seconds she licked the salt off of her, took the shot and leaned in to push the lime into Alex's mouth, kissing her roughly to get it back. The others whooped and cheered and laughed and Kara even giggled at that, not knowing Alex felt like exploding. The moment Maggie's tongue had brushed hers she was ready to strip and let her take her right on this table in front of her friends. She needed to go home.

“Okay guys...This was fun...but Maggie and I have some stuff to do tomorrow and we need to be up at a decent time.” Alex slid out of the booth and held her hand out to Maggie, helping her to follow suit. Kara and James nodded at them, while the others were too wrapped up in themselves to notice. Alex simply leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kara's head, while Maggie squeezed her shoulder.

“See you,” Kara giggled and the two waved goodbye, quickly leaving the bar and making their way outside. Before Alex could even reach into her pocket to fish out her phone and call a cab, Maggie grabbed her and pinned her against the nearest wall, grabbing her leg to move it to the side. She pressed herself closer to her fiancée, causing Alex's breath to hitch.

“I cannot wait to get you home.” Maggie's voice is practically dripping with sex, grinding against Alex as she let out a tiny moan, her hands clutching her shoulders.

“Please....please, take me home,” she mumbled as Maggie captured her lips in a heated kiss, flicking her tongue over her lips quickly. Before Alex even had the time to respond, her fiancée pulled away and smirked, grabbing her hand to pull her towards the street. She quickly hailed a cab shoved Alex into the backseat, sliding in after her while giving the driver the address to Alex's place.

“Why mine? Yours is so much closer,” Alex whined and scrunched up her face, pressing her thighs desperately together to relieve some of the tension, to no avail.

“The things I wanna do tonight...to you....work better at your place....you will see,” she whispered into her ear and darted out her tongue to catch her earlobe, grazing her teeth over it gently. Alex groaned quietly at that, her hand making its way to Maggie's front. She bumped the bulge, causing Maggie to hiss and bite down on her lobe. They were mere seconds away from putting on a very explicit show for the driver. Before either could get carried away, the cab stopped in front of Alex's apartment complex. Maggie immediately reached into her pocket and threw a few bills at the driver, scrambling out of the cab as fast as humanly possible without tripping over her fiancée or herself.

In record time the two of them made their way up to Alex's apartment, lips fused together in a scorching lip lock, tongues fighting for dominance. They only parted long enough for Alex to look for her keys, hardly being able to push them into the lock as Maggie pressed herself against her back, grinding her front into her ass. With shaking hands and trembling legs, Alex finally managed to unlock her apartment, nearly tripping when Maggie pushed her inside. She growled into her as she caught her hips and held her upright, kicking the door close as she spun Alex around and pressed her mouth against hers in a fiery kiss.

“Bedroom...now,” Maggie rasped out an made her way over to the bed, mouth fused together with Alex's as she guided her through the dark apartment.

“I've been wanting to do this all night,” Alex rasped out and moved her hands to Maggie's jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Before the detective could even react, Alex had her strap on in her hand, gliding her hand over it to press the base into Maggie. She moaned loudly and snapped her hips back, knowing she was already dangerously close to coming.

“Not like this,” she managed to rasp out and moved her hands to the hem of Alex's shirt, pulling it over her head as she mirrored the movement for Alex. Next went their jeans and Maggie growled as she spotted the wet patch on Alex's red boy shorts.

“What do you want?” Alex asked as she ran her hands all over Maggie's body, stopping at her back to flick open her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She smirked in response and took Alex's hand to guide her closer to the bed, motioning for her to kneel down on the floor and she planted her butt on the bed.

“Whaddya think?” She murmured and smiled as Alex's eyes glazed over with excitement, eagerly nodding her head as she crawled between Maggie's parted knees. Her hands slid over her feet, up her ankles, knees and thighs, stopping at the hem of her lose boxers. Alex licked her lips and let her hands slide up further, grabbing the waistband from the inside to slide it down. Maggie shivered at that and raised her hips, letting Alex take off the undergarment, bucking her hips as the material got tangled, pressing the strap on against her aching clit.

Alex mewled at the sight, licking her lips once more as she noticed how Maggie's thighs were coated in her own wetness, her clit swollen and red. She wanted nothing more than to bury her tongue deep in her body, but tonight wasn't meant for that. Instead Alex wrapped a hand around the base of the strap on and opened her mouth to wrap her lips around the silicone, swirling her tongue around the head as the nails of her free hand scratched over her inner thigh. Maggie moaned rather loudly and put her hands behind herself to steady her trembling body, fighting the urge to buck her hips.

“Suck my dick, Alex,” She rasped and yelled out as Alex started to bop her head, the base of the toy grazing her clit with every downward motion. Maggie felt close already, being beyond turned on, but she needed more and she needed to come hard, so she spread her legs further and put a hand on Alex's cheek.

“Please, babe...I need you inside of me,” she moaned and Alex nodded her head eagerly. She wrapped one hand around the now wet toy, jerking her off as the other slipped between her legs. Her finger slowly dipped into her body, coating her digits in her wetness. Maggie growled and slid further to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs as far as she could. Alex grinned at her eagerness and without any further ado she slipped two fingers deep into Maggie's body, her other hand still jerking off the silicone, pressing the base into her clit.

“Fuck, baby...so good,” she murmured and bucked her hips as Alex relentlessly fucked her with her fingers, curling them as she pressed the strap-on down. Maggie bit her lip and screamed as Alex leaned into her, wrapping her lips around one of her nipples to suck hard.

“Fuck...fuck, yes...baby..harder,” she rasped out and Alex smirked, her teeth sinking into her nipple, causing a delicious sting to run through Maggie's body. Her entire body convulsed and Alex knew it wouldn't take much for her to come. She relaxed her jaw and started to lap at the sore nipple, grinning as Maggie whimpered, one of her hands grabbing her hair to pull her back.

“Make me come....make me come, Alex,” she whispered and Alex nodded her head eagerly, leaning in to engulf her other nipple, her teeth steadily and slowly closing around the little bundle, the fingers of her left hand curling to rub against her front wall. Maggie's entire body clenched at the friction, screaming out as she felt Alex bite her nipple at her hardest, slamming down the dildo in her hand as her fingers tickled her g-spot. Maggie came with a filthy string of curse words, her body trembling as Alex soothed her nipple and slowly pulled her fingers out of her body. As if that wasn't enough she sat down on her hunches and watched Maggie as she tried to calm herself, darting out her tongue to lick her fingers clean, humming at the taste of her fiancée invading her senses. It took a while for Maggie to calm her breathing, her hands reaching out to pull Alex into her lap. She hugged her tightly and leaned her forehead into her shoulder, not really expecting Alex to make her come that hard.

“You okay?” Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around Maggie, pressing a kiss to the temple. The dark haired woman nodded her head in response, pulling away to look up.

“Totally, but I did not expect to...come quite so hard,” she chuckled and Alex blushed, leaning down to press her lips against Maggie's in a sweet kiss.

“Well we can go to bed,” she suggested, causing Maggie to shake her head no, pushing Alex up on her feet.

“And miss the chance to make you beg? Never.” Her voice dripped with sex and she got up herself, hugging Alex from behind as she let her hands wander over her stomach. She put her chin on her shoulder and her gaze flicked over to the full length mirror, a smile playing around her lips as she gently maneuvered Alex to turn. It was than she noticed Maggie watching her in the mirror. She knew just how much Alex loved to watch her fuck her passionately.

“You're so fucking wet,” Maggie whispered into her ear as she pointed to Alex's crotch, the red material completely soaked through.

“You surprised? You know how much I love making you come...and watching you come,” she replied and bit her lip as Maggie hovered her fingers of her undergarment, pressing gently down on her cloth covered clit. Alex hissed at the contact and mewled, her hips chasing her hand as she pulled away. Maggie's lip hovered over her shoulder, pressing light kisses down, biting and nipping at her skin here and there. She loved teasing Alex, knowing it was driving her wild.

Frustrated at how slow things were moving, Alex sighed loudly and took matters in her own hands. She let her left one slip between her legs, pressing her palm into her clit. A tiny moan escaped her and Maggie had to refrain from pouncing on her. Instead she gave her neck a hard bite. She pulled her hand away, causing Alex to whine.

“Who gave you permission to touch yourself? Certainly not me,” Maggie hissed into her ear and took a moment, an idea popping into her mind. Alex growled in frustration and rubbed her thighs together, nearly screaming when Maggie cupped her bra clad boobs, her fingers quickly unhooking the front clasp. Alex relaxed her arms, fulling expecting Maggie to take off the offending garment, but instead she slid it down far enough to twist it a few times, binding Alex's wrists together.

“Color?” Maggie asked as she raised her eyes to look into Alex's, licking her lip as she parted hers with a breathy sigh.

“Green....so fucking green,” she replied and leaned into Maggie, moaning as her hand slid over her arms and back to her boobs. She cupped them gently, kneading them as her thumbs flicked over the little erected buds.

“Such a good girl,” she whispered and felt Alex shiver beneath her hands and lips. She always knew Alex had an affinity for praise kink and mirrors. She fully planned on milking it tonight.

“Baby what do you need....tell me what you need.” Her voice is smooth and calm and Alex gasped when she felt her nipples being pinched, her hips bucking against nothing.

“Please....please, touch me...please.” Her voice was high pitched and needy and Maggie grinned, sliding one of her hands down and beneath the soaked material of her boy shorts, her middle finger barley grazing her clit on her way down.

“Open your eyes.....watch my hand....be a good girl....and watch,” she mumbled as she nudged her feet with hers, causing Alex to spread her legs a bit more. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as Maggie ran her middle finger all the way to her soaked opening, the detective moaning at the amount of wetness she found.0

“Baby, you're so fucking wet for me....god...I just wanna bury my cock in you and fuck you senseless....” Alex nearly screamed as she suddenly felt two fingers slide into her body, arching her back as Maggie quickly fucked her with her hand. Her eyes glued to the scene, her hands bound behind her back, Alex couldn't do anything but moan. She was so turned on she thought she was going to explode. She was so wet that Maggie's fingers easily fucked her. Alex was a garbled mess and moaned as she felt a thumb flick over her clit repeatedly. Maggie felt her come closer, a wicked smile playing around her lips as she withdrew her hand, causing Alex to whine.

“Noooo...why...no....,” she panted and whined, causing Maggie to laugh a bit. She shook her head and used her hands to rid Alex of her shorts.

“Need you to watch closely...,” she simply replied and shifted around, pushing Alex a bit closer to the mirror. She used one of her hands to raise her right leg, placing her foot on the edge of her bedside table. They both groaned at the view of Alex's pink folds exposed, glistening with an obscene amount of wetness, her clit erect and red, standing proudly between her lips.

“You're so gorgeous baby...so fucking gorgeous...I want you to watch closely...I want you to watch how I make you come with my fingers...before finishing you off by fucking you so hard with my dick you won't be able to walk for a week.” Alex drew in a sharp breath in anticipation, moaning as Maggie's left hand slapped her butt, sliding down between her legs from behind. The detective smirked and latched her mouth on to her neck, two of her fingers sinking back into Alex's heat.

“Fuck....Mags...,” she whined and trusted her hips against her fingers. She was so fucking close.

“Do you need to come?” Maggie asked and Alex frantically nodded her head, causing Maggie to slow down a bit. “Use your words.”

“Yes...yes, please.....please, make me come...please.” Her voice was wavering, the tension coiling in her body. Maggie took pity on her and slid her right hand over her front, pressing her fingers to her clit as her left hand picked up a fast and hard pace, causing Alex to scream out as her muscles clenched hard, a gush of wetness soaking Maggie's hand. Alex came under the ministrations of her fingers, her entire body trembling. Her knees grew weak and Maggie guided them backwards, pulling Alex into her lap as she sat down. Her body was still trembling, her chest heaving as she tried to refill her lungs with oxygen.

“That was so fucking hot, babe.” Her voice was laced with desire and amazement, her soaked hand lazily caressing Alex's pussy to calm her down. Alex nodded her head and turned her head to finally press her lips against Maggie's, flitting her tongue over her lips to deepen the kiss. The fire was reignited as they kissed passionately, Alex trying to free her hands from her bra. Maggie smirked at that and pushed Alex to sit on the bed, standing up before pushing Alex back on the bed.

The redhead watched as Maggie knelt down and put her hands on her knees, sliding them down to grab her ankles. In one smooth motion she placed her feet on the bed, while hooking her hands around her thighs, pulling her lower body closer to the edge. Alex watched shifting as she felt a bit uncomfortable laying on her arms like that. Maggie noticed and smiled, immediately grabbing a few pillows to place them under her back and head.

“Better?” She asked as she leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to Alex's lip, causing the agent to nod her head. No more words were needed as she slid down once more, squatting between Alex's legs. She ran her finger over her sticky inner thighs, mewling at the smell that was invading her senses. Without further teasing she leaned in, running her tongue from Alex's opening up to her clit, swirling her wet muscle around the tiny bundle of nerves before slithering down and straight into Alex's body. The redhead moaned at the sensation, her body clenching hard around Maggie's tongue.

The detective lapped at Alex's pussy, the tip of her tongue repeatedly pressing against the most sensitive spot, alternating between blowing and sucking. Alex groaned loudly, her hips bucking to chase Maggie's mouth, but she wasn't having it. Instead Maggie straightened herself and hovered over Alex, pressing her wet lips to her fiancées. Alex moaned at the taste and she darted out her tongue, kissing Maggie with all the desire she felt coursing through her veins.

Without any warning, Maggie shifted around and snapped her hips forward, burying the tip of her strap-on in Alex's body. The redhead cursed at the sudden, but welcomed intrusion, her hips raising off the bed as Maggie slipped all the way in. Her body was so wet she had no issues whatsoever, resting her hips snugly against Alex's to give her a moment to get used to the feeling. The redhead whimpered underneath Maggie, her thighs spreading further as the detective started to move.

“You're so dripping wet, baby....such a good girl. You are...making it easy for me to fuck you,” Maggie murmured against her skin, her lips sucking at her nipples as her hips snapped back and forth, burying her strap-on deep in Alex's body. They stayed like that for the longest time, lazy, hard fucking as Maggie caressed her entire upper torso with soft lips. She was growing slightly impatient, a smirk playing on her lips as she watched Alex. She slowly pulled out of the agent, groaning as her glistening cock bobbed in front of her. With two quick movements she had Alex rolled over on her front, lifting her hips up in the air. Her hands still bound behind her back, her upper body was resting on the pillows as Maggie dragged her tongue all the way from her lower back, up her spine, to her shoulder. Alex shivered at that and the detective smiled, her mouth watering at the sight of Alex being so exposed.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Maggie demanded to know, placing her hands on her hips. Alex only growled into the pillow and wiggled her behind, causing Maggie to lift her hand and smack her left cheek. Alex yelped out and bit down on the pillow, causing Maggie to raise an eyebrow.

“Color?” She rasped out and Alex took a deep breath, her ass wiggling once more.

“Fucking green,” she hissed and moaned as another loud slap echoed in the room. Alex growled and moaned, more wetness pooling between her legs, causing Maggie to shift and slide her cock into Alex's body. They both moaned in unison as Maggie started to move, holding the agents hips in a bruising grip.

“What do you want, babe? Tell me.” Maggie was panting, her voice rough, her jaw clenching with the effort of holding it together.

“Harder...please....fuck me harder,” Alex groaned, nearly screaming as Maggie picked up her pace and snapped her hips harder and faster against the agent. The sound of her wet pussy filled the room, mixed with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Alex already felt close again and she knew it wasn't going to take much for her to come. Maggie felt her clench, knowing how close Alex was. She groaned and leaned over to move her hands under her body, pulling her up against her chest.

“Fuuuuuck,” Alex yelled as she felt Maggie sliding even deeper, the detectives arms holding her close as her hips bucked into Alex.

“Come for me....I know you can,” Maggie rasped, her hands finding her breasts to pinch her nipples hard, tugging roughly as she slammed her hips into Alex. The agent screamed as her lower body's muscles clenched hard around the silicone, her entire body shaking as her orgasm washed through her,

“Good girl...my good girl, yes.....yes...” Her hips kept moving, knowing she could coax another orgasm out of Alex. Her grip tightened as she lifted her up more, shifting around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, Alex still kneeling with her back towards her on her lap.

“Maggie...Maggie, please, I can't,” Alex yelled. Maggie smirked and used her left hand to grab her bound hands, holding them as her right slipped to Alex's front. Her palm pressed hard into her lower body as her fingers rubbed tight circles on her clit.

“Look into the mirror...look how I am fucking you, babe. Look,” she ordered, tugging at her arms as her hips thrust up, her fingers rubbing harder and faster. For a moment Alex's eyes searched for the mirror, rolling back into her head at the sight of Maggie's cock disappearing repeatedly in her body. The image alone helped her build back her orgasm, crying out loudly as Maggie moved her left arm to her boob, pinching her nipple as she furiously rubbed Alex's clit. A few more thrusts and Alex was coming undone, her muscles clenching so hard she squirted on the dildo that repeatedly slammed into her body.

“Fucking hell...Maggie....” Alex moaned as she slumped against the detective. Maggie slowly helped her come down from her high, making quick work of untangling her wrists from her bra, throwing it across the room as she moved and laid them down on their sides, the strap on sliding out of Alex. The agent was panting hard as her entire body twitched with aftershocks. Maggie smiled rather proudly and made quick work of slipping out of her harness, making her way into the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. She took a moment to look at Alex, who laid there utterly fucked out. She sauntered over to her fiancée and gently wiped her thighs clean from the stickiness, throwing it on the bedside table before she settled down next to Alex, spooning her from behind.

“I love you,” she whispered into her ear, causing Alex to turn her head she hugged Maggie's arms to her chest, a dopey smile on her face.

“I love you way more.”

THE END

 


End file.
